Elgang's Sufferings to Hapiness
by LilArtist
Summary: This is a story where the Elgang's has Sufferings to Happiness. ElswordxAisha and other stuff...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi guys, please don't expect me to be so pro at this... Seriously, this is my 1st Fanfiction q.q, So I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction... QAQ

Classes:

Elsword: LK

Aisha: EM

Rena: GA

Raven: RF

Eve: CN

Chung: DC

Aisha's POV

I woke up at the time 6:00 AM, I looked at the my alarm clock for a bit, after a few seconds.. I noticed that someone knocked on the door, I took a deep breath and said. "Don't come in, stay there if you want to. You can wait for m-" then I got interrupted "I don't need to wait for you purple head." Elsword said, laughing. Ugh when will he stop laughing -_-.

Elsword's POV

'Hahaha I wonder if Aisha would come out and be like "Stop Laughing at me!" I could already imagine what she was gonna d-' Before I could finish my thoughts, Aishas door open, she got her staff and whacked it at my head. "Ow.. Why did you do that?!" I said angrily. "Cause you laughed at me redhead!" She yelled at me. "Well it was funny!" I teased her. "UGH, WHEN WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A KID?!" Aisha ran to Rena's room while she was so annoyed by me :P.

Rena's POV

I yawned, I got up thinking that no one will come here, I took a bath and went back to my room. I was about to dress up, but then Aisha came in my room without a knock... We stared at each other with awkward looks, then Aisha broke the silence. "Ill.. Just wait for you outside the door.." She walked out of the door. I facepalmed. I went back to dressing up and drying my hair, when I was done, I said "Okay, time to go to Aisha for what reason she needs to tell me." I opened the door and I said." Hi Aisha, What's u-." I blinked a few more cause I thought I was blind or something, but I noticed Aisha wasn't there 'Where could she be?' I thought

Me: That's the 1st Chapter done, WOOOO!

Elsword: That was just..

Me: Weird? :/

Elgang: Yes.

Me: DON'T BLAME ME T^T! It's just my 1st Fanfiction...

Rena: Yeah that's true..

Chung Eve and Raven: HOW COME WHERE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER D:

Me: You'll be in like Chapter 4 or so..

Chung Eve and Raven: NO NO-

Me: Thanks for reading this guys ^-^, Please R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Elgang's Sufferings to Happiness Chapter 2

Me: Oh no...

Elgang: Hmm? What's wrong Misuki?

Me: Well 1st. Is that would you stop calling me Misuki? D:

Elgang: Aww, but it's so much fun! :D

Me: Fine. :u

Elgang: YAY :D

Me: Uh.. Anyways im so tired -_-..

Aisha: Why?

Me: Cause im tired of making chapters..

Elgang: :O

Me: Well here is Chapter 2.. Woo..

Aisha's POV

I left Rena cause I forgot to dress up, I wonder if that redhead is still here. Before I could go to my room, I looked if Elsword was there, but he wasn't. I stayed calm. I walked in my room, and I see Elsword looking at my Special day notes. I yelled "WHY YOU LOOK AT MY STUFF :U" Elsword looked at me and said. "Oh, sorry about that, I've been reading these Special Day Notes and some of them is about me..." I looked at him, and I said "Those are my Childhood memories, about you and me playing like ball, and like when we killed Berthe." Elsword looked at me with surprise look. "Wow Aisha, I thought you have a good memory :P" "WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" I yelled at him. He said "Ill tell you later, I have to go now, Cya." What is this guy doing?

Rena's POV

I walked around the house calling out "Aisha" I checked upstairs and I finally went if she was in her room, and she was. She was dressed up in her cloths. I said "Oh hi Aisha, so what were you going to ask me?" "Oh I forgot, but wanna do a dungeoun? I need to get stronger so that the next time i whack El-" She paused. I gave her a confused face. I said "Aisha, Do you like Elsword?!" "What?! No WAY ill like that redhead guy!" "Well Whatever, Let's just go do the dungeoun!" I said. Aisha nodded and I saw her blush a bit.

Me: Ahh finally, Im done this chapter q.q.

Elgang: So short...

Me: CAUSE IM USEING A TABLET D:

Elgang: Ohh...

Me: Please R&R

QAQ


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsword's Sufferings to Happiness Chapter 3**

**Me: *yawns*.**

**Raven: Why are you yawning?**

**Me: Cause I just woke up...**

**Aisha: So?**

**Me: It's 6:47 AM Here...**

**Elgang: Oh...**

**Eve: Even though you woke up at 6:47 AM, you still have to type.**

**Me: I know.. But I don't want to D:**

**Elgang: Pleaseee D:**

**Me:Fine... Here is Chapter 3 -_-..**

**Eve's POV**

I went downstairs to get breakfast. When I reached the fridge, I heard familiar voices, The voices get louder. I check to see who it was, and I saw it was Rena and Aisha.

"Oh hi there Rena and Aisha." I said in my normal calm voice.

"Oh hey there Eve! Me and Aisha are gonna do a dungeoun"

"Oh, can I join?"

"Sure! We do need some people." Aisha said

"Let me eat my breakfast first."

"Okay"

After I ate my breakfast, Rena said "Since where in the end of Velder. Where going to do Southern gate, best dungeoun in Velder to get good exp" she said with a smile. Me and Aisha nodded.

We went in the dungeoun and when we tested the monsters a bit, they kind of hurt.

Then I heard a voice saying

"Aero Strafe~!"

Then I heard another one.

"Blizzard Shower!~"

I decided to use a move, but an enemie caught me behind.

They covered my mouth so I wouldn't talk, so the girls didn't notice me.

**Me: YESSS! IM DONE THIS CHAPTER :D**

**Eve: Why do I have to be the one kidnapped? D:**

**Me: Now Now, don't spoil it.**

**Eve: Grr.**

**Aisha and Rena: WE WILL SAVE YOU EVE!**

**Eve: You sure? You might need some other people to he-**

**Aisha and Rena: We don't need those useless people! :D**

**The guys: Heyy!**

**Me: Uhhh Please R&R QAQ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elgang's Sufferings to Happiness Chapter 4.**

**Me: Noo not another chapter d:**

**Aisha: Just make it.**

**Everyone but me: Yeah.**

**Me: Fine, this gonna be a story of a pv-.**

**Eve: Now now, Don't spoil it :3.**

**Me: Grr. Fine, here is chapter 4.**

**Raven's POV**

I don't know what to do, like there is nothing to do but pvp. I was wonderings if I should pvp, since I had nothing to do and I nevered pvped for a long time, I decided to pvp. I went to Feita and went to Camila.

"Hi there Raven! Would you want to do pvp?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah sure, I have nothing to do so yeah."

"Okay just step right here and wait till it says 'OK', but if you have to go, press 'Cancel'!"

"Alright."

**A few seconds it says OK and Cancel**

I pressed OK and Camila said "Good luck!", I got teleported to the arena place. I look around and I see the map is so Different.

"FIGHT"

Woah, It's been a long time I heard that word.. Oh no better get ready to fight this Void Princess.

(Sorry about here but this might be a bit cheesy -_-, so if you don't want to watch this just go to the next chapter. Or you can watch the pvp session your choice.)

Raven's HP (100,000/100,100)

Void Princess HP (100,001/100,001)

"Death Field!~" She yelled out.

"Urgh, X-Crash!" I said it with Anger.

"Hehehe Miss! Phanthom Breathing!"

**After 5 Seconds of Phanthom breathing**

Raven's HP (50,000/100,000)

Void Princess (95,000/100,001)

'Ugh, she has more HP than me..'

"Hmmph take this VP! Nuclear!"I yelled out with laughter.

"Ugh, Angkor Come out!"

"Hah Miss, Take this! Wild Charge! YARGHH"

"I can't.. Take it no more.. You wi-.."

Raven's HP (25,000/100,000)

VP's HP (0/100,001)

"WIN"

"Hmmph, you better be better next time. Cya."

**Me: WOO**

**Raven: That chapter was the best yet :3**

**Everyone but Raven: Cause this chapter is about you. D:**

**Raven: Uhmm, Before this get's Violent. Please R&R D:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elgang's Sufferings to Happiness Chapter 5**

**Me: Hmmm...**

**Chung: Why are you "Hmm"?**

**Me: Cause I read some of the reviews, and I saw a name called XxBadComapnyxX. (It's a Shoutout :D)**

**Elgang: And..?**

**Me: I need to make my chapters longer.. q.q**

**Elgang: Yeah I know right.**

**Me: Welp, here is Chapter 5.**

**Aisha's POV**

Me and Rena passed the 5th stage of Southern Gate, but we relized that Eve was missing.

"Hey Rena, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Aisha, What's The problem?"

"Have you seen Eve?"

"True, Never saw her."

"Hmm we should probably go back home and warn the others."

"Yeah, let's go Aisha."

**They get out of the dungeoun and runs home to there home, and they warned the others.**

"What.. Eve is gone?!" Chung said with surprised.

"Yes Chung. Indeed." Rena said in a sad tone.

"How are we suppose to find her now? We don't even have Raven D:" Elsword said

"We don't need Raven. He does everything for us, it's are turn." Rena said.

"Erhm Okay." Elsword said

"First, Where gonna be in groups of two. Me and Chung is 1 pair and Aisha and Elsword is the 2nd pair." Rena said.

"WHAAT?! REALLY. WHY HIM, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THE REDHEAD?!" Aisha said with a sad tone.

Elsword said nothing and he listened to Rena.

"Elsword and Aisha go to Hamel or Feita, Me and Chung will check Velder and Bethma."

"Okay.."

**Elsword's POV (Short one)**

Why.. Why do I get this feeling? Everytime I am near Aisha.. My heart beats faster.. Do-Do I like Aisha?! NO SNAP OUT OF IT ELSWORD. You don't like Ais-,

"AGHHH" I yelled.

Everyone turned at me with a confused face.

I said "It's Nothing.. Don't mind it.."

**Me: Oo Elsword likes Aish-**

**Aisha: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT.**

**Me: Okay Okay T^T.**

**Elsword and Aisha: Good.**

**Raven: ELSWORD LIKES AISHAAA :O.**

**Elsword and Aisha: ...**

**Raven: Err don't look at me..**

**Elsword and Aisha: *glares at Raven***

**Raven: I better end it off here.. PLEASE R&R.**

**I think I said this but...**

**SHOUTOUT FOR XXBADCOMPANYXX**

**Want a shoutout? Please R&R and tell me to give you a shoutout ^-^**

**Well you don't have too xD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elgang's Sufferings to Happiness Chapter 6 (I think)**

**Me: Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehue..**

**Aisha: Err? Why are you laughing?**

**Me: Cause. :) This is were the Happiness begins. :3**

**Aisha and Elsword: Does this mean?**

**Me: Yup :). This is where the dating comes.**

**Aisha and Elsword: ERR. NO.**

**Eve and Chung: ERR. NO.**

**Rena and Raven: ERR. NO.**

**Me: Well here is Chapter 6 guys. Where the Romance joins in :3. Huehuehuehue.**

**Elsword's POV**

I thought of something before we left, and I thought it was pretty fun. So this is what I said.

"Hey guys? What about whoever finds Eve first. Can be the person who demands stuff and gets what they want. Starting tommorow. Deal?" I said

"I never thought I would say this but.. I think we should do this." Aisha said while she agrees with Elsword.

"Deal." Rena and Chung said.

**They knew it would be a long trip, so they packed their stuff and got snacks so they won't be hungry.**

"Okay, guys are you ready?" Rena said

Everyone nodded.

"Remember, Me and Chung will check Velder and Bethma. Then you Elsword, and Aisha go to Feita and Hamel. Got it?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Okay let's go."

So we went outside and Rena and Chung just ran off smileing at us saying.

"Good luck! And have fun :). Hopefully you will be girlfriend and boyfriend~" They said while smirking

"Urgh.. You will get payback someday." Aisha said with her mad face.

**Rena's POV**

Me and Chung were the one who actually took Eve for a reason. It's because they need to get a long~. We saw Eve and she was so shocked. We untied the ropes and told her everything.

"And that's why we kidnapped you." Chung said.

"Ah, now I get it, but you could've told me before I got kidnapped by you guys"

"Ah yes now I just remembered. Remember Chung? The bet?~"

"Oh yeah! Hah we won ^-^, Looks like I will be the one being in charge tommorow :)."

"Hmm? Who said that? I am in Charge tommorow!" Rena yelled.

**Then Chung and Rena fight continously**

"*facepalms* Now Rena and Chung need to learn how to get along. -_-." Eve said.

When I finally stopped arguing with Chung. It was Night, so we went in are house and slept in are room laughing a bit.

**Me: Hah, this Chapter must be my masterpiece yet. :).**

**Aisha and Elsword: *glares at Chung and Rena***

**Rena and Chung: Huehuehuehuehue.**

**Aisha and Elsword: *Is gonna attack but Eve gets in the way.***

**Eve: Break it up, Break it up and never get married again. Anyways guys, Please R&R.**

**Aisha, Elsword, Rena and Chung: ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elgang's Sufferings to Happiness Chapter 7 :).**

**Me: Ooo..**

**Elsword: What's wrong?**

**Me: This may be the part.. Or not. :3.**

**Elsword, Aisha, Rena and Eve: What do you mean?.**

**Me: This may be the chapter, where the Elgang, don't hate each other :).**

**Rena: Do you mean? That this is where the Happiness starts?! You never told me there was Romance!**

**Me: I think I did o3o, like Chapter 5 or 6. Well anyways guys, Here is Chapter 7. Enjoy :D.**

**Elsword's POV**

I didn't care about Rena and Chung. I just care about Aish-. WHAT, ELSWORD SNAP OUT OF IT. YOU DON'T LIKE THAT PURPLE HEAD. Or... Do I? Before I could finish my thoughts. Aisha said something.

_"Let's go to Feita first. Im too lazy to take the boat."_

_"Uh-Okay.." I said blushing a bit._

_"Elsword, before we go to Feita. Why is your face red?"_

_"Uhmm, Cause err.. It's Hot yeah.. It's hot. Hehe.."_

_"Uhmm Okay, Let's go to Feita."_

We ran to Feita and done dungeouns. While we were doing dungeouns.. We couldn't find Eve anywhere. While we couldn't find Eve, I started thinking that, I like.. Aisha... Woah, That is a surprise.. I think I really like Aisha!, Hmm, but I can't tell it to her now, she might think im crazy..

I had a plan in my mind.. It something that's gonna happen when were gonna camp, unless if we find Eve fast..

_"Okay, now were in the end of Feita, Where Berthe is." Aisha said_

_"Alright let's go there!"_

_"Not yet Elsword, it's Night. Let's camp for the day."_

_"Okay."_

I forgot what I was gonna do if we were gonna camp. Oh well. I might remember it tommorow morning. I slept in the tent, and for real. I had the best sleep ever.

**Then.. When Morning comes..**

I woke up and I came out of my tent. I looked around and I see Aisha already dressed up.

_"Hurry Up! We have to find Eve."_

_"Wait, don't we and Rena and Chung lose?"_

_"Hmm? What do you mean Elsword?"_

_"Remember Aisha? The deal. Whoever finds Eve first?."_

_"OH Hmm, Starting today.. Let's stop thinking about this and let's go kill Berthe and see if he has Eve."_

_"Okay."_

**Me: So.. How was this Chapter guys? :).**

**Everyone except Aisha and Elsword: Well, this is a good chapter, and I like how you make Elsword like Aisha~ huehuehue.**

**Elsword and Aisha: Hey Misuki? Next chapter can you do Raven?"**

**Me: Ah, I know what your thinking. :D**

**Elsword and Aisha: *winks at Misuki***

**Me: *winks and Elsword and Aisha***

**Eve: This is where I end off the chapter.. Again. Please R&R :D.**


	8. Update (Chapter 8 Note: IRL stuff etc)

**Hey guys, it's me. Misuki. Im not gonna update a chapter today, cause this day (Friday,May 23 2013) was a sad day. My parents aren't fighting each other. Their fighting at my sister. My parents tried to make it up for her because they yelled at her, but she never accepted it. My parents got angry and, I just don't wanna talk about it.**

**This is an Update.**

** story coming out soon called: 100 Wishes. (Elsword x Aisha.)**

** be updating Elgang's Sufferings to Happiness will be 1 Chapter Each day now. (Unless if I wanna make it 2 chapters.)**

**Well those are the new updates everyone. Remember this is a sad day for me :c.**

**If you play Elsword, You can add me if you want.**

**Name: SimplySmile (I know, I know it's Cheesy. .-.)**

**Class: Aisha, Elemental Master.**

**Guild: xGangnamStylex (LOOL)**

**The only reason why I tokd you my char and stuff, is because you can hang out with me if you want :D,**

**Note: Ill only be on at Friday, Saturday and Sunday (Maybe Sunday.)**

**Ill see you guys tommorow. Ill miss you guys~.**

**-**_Sincerly_

_Misuki._


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: *yawns***

**Aisha: Hmm? Why chu yawning?**

**Me: I don't know. o-o**

**Elsword: ...**

**Rena: *yawns***

**Aisha: Now why are you yawning?**

**Rena: Cause I'm copying him .**

**Me: o.o**

**Rena: -.-**

**Me: Anyways, Here is Chapter 8. Yayyy...**

**Aisha's POV**

Welp, It's time to go kill Berthe. It's been a long time since I fighted him. So we went to the dungeoun, and we killed some monsters. Sheesh, they really hurt badly.. When one of the monsters hit me, I saw my arm and It was bleeding.

_"Urgh... He-Help.." I said, painfully._

Elsword didn't hear cause he was all the way in the end of the stage, killing monsters.

_"Ugh.. He-Help me Els-Elsword..!"_

Elsword still didn't hear me. I was gonna run until a bird thingy-ma-jigy hit me. I fell and my legs were bleeding. Then I finally yelled out...

_"ELSWORDDD! HELP MEE"_

_"Huh what?"_

Elsword turned around to see what happened, and he realize that he saw me on the ground bleeding. Elsword ran to me and picked me up, he ran to the exit of the dungeoun.

**Elsword's POV**

Oh no.. What should I do? :o, Should I leave her on the ground? Or should I bring her home.

I decided I was gonna bring her home. I put her on my back, and I ran home. When I came home I saw Rena, Raven, Chung and Eve.

_"Y-You guys found Eve?!"_

_"Actually, We were the ones who kidnapp-"_

_"WHAT HAPPENED TO AISHA?!"_

_"Let me explain later, right now I want you Eve to heal her."_

_"Sure Elsword, but how bad is it?"_

_"Does it look like to be asking questions now? Can you see Aisha bleeding?!"_

_"Okay, Okay Elsword, Sheesh."_

_**Elsword put Aisha in his room while Eve followed.**_

_"Eve, please tell me when Aisha is healed."_

_"Okay, I'll let you know."_

_"Actually I'm just going to stay here.."_

_"Okay..? So I'm guessing you and Aisha are in a realationship?"_

_"Erhm, Nope."_

_"Oh, Okay."_

**1 Hour later.**

"_Okay, done."_

_"So, how is Aisha?"_

_"She's Okay, she just needs to rest now."_

_"Okay."_

When Eve left, I went and took a seat close to Aisha holding her hand, sobbing a bit. I really didn't want it to turn out like this.. After a few minutes, I stopped crying and slept while she was rested. I slept for about 30 minutes.

_"E-Elsword?"_

I woke up and I was happy.

_"A-Aisha, your finally awake!"_

_"Yeah, is my wounds really bad?"_

_"I don't think so. Eve told me your alright."_

_"Oh, Okay.."_

_"Hey Aisha?"_

_"Ye-Yeah Elsword?"_

_"I've been willing to ask you this Aisha, but I-I"_

**To be Continued... LOL**

**Me: Ah yes, Nice chapter.**

**Elsword: What was I going to say anyways?**

**Me: You'll see next chapter.**

**Elsword: Aw..**

**Raven: I think he's going to say that he can't beat Aisha :D.**

**Aisha: I would love hi-**

**Elsword: Hmm Aisha? What were you going to say?**

**Aisha: NOTHING.**

**Eve: I just realized, Chung never got a POV I think o-o.**

**Chung: Yeah... Did I?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Rena: I think this was your longest yet.**

**Me: I think so too. Anyways please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Elgang's Sufferings to Happiness Chapter 10 (I think)**

**Rena:. You.. You. YOU LIAR!**

**Me: o-o?**

**Aisha: Calm down Rena..**

**Rena: NO. YOU LIAR, YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD UPDATE EVERYDAY.**

**Me: *sigh* I was busy at school.**

**Rena: Wait a second.. Why do I even care?**

**Raven: Maybe.. Yeah I got nothing, Misuki just start the chapter.**

**Me: Kk. Here's Chapter 10!.**

**Elsword's POV**

_"Aisha.. Can I ask you something?" I asked._

_"Ye-Yeah.. Sure.." Aisha said._

_"This is hard.. Uh.."_

_"Co-Come on, Sa-Say It Al-Already.."_

_"Okay, Uhmm. Uh..."_

I was so scared.. I thought this would be the perfect moment to ask her out, but I don't know what to say.. So I just said something random.

_"Er.. Do you like Sushi?"_

_"Re-Really Els-Elsword?"_

_"Err, Yes.."_

_"Yes, I do like Su-Sushi."_

_"Okay, That's all I wanted to know... Thanks Aisha?"_

_"N-No Problem?"_

_"I'm going to Chung's room for a second."_

_"O-Okay.."_

I left my room and went to Chung's room, I saw him with Rena, Raven and Eve. I knew they would be here, I walked in and I see them in a circle, I went to see what was in the middle, and it was a bottle.

_"Are you guys playing Spin The Bottle?" I said, Scared..._

_"Uhm, Yeah.. Were kind of are.." Chung said with embaressment_

_"Guys, stop playing Spin the botlle, I need to tell you something, but don't tell Aisha."_

_"Okay." Everyone said suspiciously._

_"This is gonna be hard to say." I said_

_"Just say 3 words." Rena said._

_"Fine, I Like Aisha."_

_"... *crickets*"_

_"Yo-You mean like like or like as a friend.?"_

_"*sigh* Like Like.."_

_"WOAH, Is this Elsword's first lovee?" Raven teased_

_Everyone was was laughing except Elsword._

_"Yeah Yeah, This is my first love but I need your help to help me ask Aisha out."_

_"Fine."_

**Aisha's POV**

I feel a bit better now.. I'm getting of this bed..' I got out of the bed, walked slowly out of the door,

and I heard noises, The noises was from Chung's room, and I eastdropped carefully..

"You know what you should do?"

"What should I do?"

"Just tell Aisha how you feel, and she will make a desicion."

When I heard my name. I knew someone liked me, and I think it's Elsword Cause I heard his voice saying "What should I do". Then I heard something.

"Okay.. I'm going to do that, you could watch me if you want."

"Sure, I'm gonna watch you." Everyone said except Elsword and Aisha.

"Okay, I'm going in."

OH NO. I better go to the kitchen, so I ran to the kitchen and pretended I was tired, while I was pretending to be tired, I was trying to get some tea, but before I could finish my tea, Elsword said

"Aisha, Can I tell you something?"

"Uhm sure.. I guess."

"Let's sit in the couch"

"Okay.."

**When we sit in the couch..**

_"So... Aisha. I wanted to tell you something.."_

_"What is it?" I said._

_"Aisha.. Whenever I'm close to you Aisha, my face goes red. It's because.."_

_"Because?.."_

_"I-I love you Aisha..Would you go"_

_"Its a yes."_

_"Waii"_

_"I said Yes Elsword and I love you :)" I smiled at him_

Elsword hugged me, and I hugged him back. I was happy, really happy.

**Night came by.. And we were eating dinner.**

_"Soo Aisha and Elsword. Did anything change around here? Did you guys went to the positive type?" Rena Said._

_"Yeah, we have a BIGGER realtionship" Aisha and Elsword said together happy._

_"Ooo so you guys are dating" Raven said_

_"Mhm"_

_"Then show us." Chung smirked_

_"Fine, Ill show you that we, are dating." Elsword said_

I looked at him with confusion, and I realized, he was going to ki- before I could finish my thoughts, he kissed me already.

"Oh woah, they weren't lieing" Rena said

"Told you" I said.

**Me: Did I really have to write this?**

**Rena: It was your choice.**

**Me: T^T**

**Aisha and Elsword: *walks and holds hands walking in the room***

**Everyone but Elsword and Aisha: Awwww~**

**Me: Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Elgang's Sufferings to Happines Chapter 10..**

**Me: *sings* Na na na na na na na na~**

**Elgang: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh~**

**Me: Na na na na na na na na~**

**Elgang: Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thumpppp~**

**Me: Here we go yeah, this is the moment, tonight is the night, were I write my fanfic, so we'll put are hands down like the sealing can hit uss. Like the sealing can hit us!~~**

**Elgang: o_o**

**Me: It's a good parody though right?!**

**Elgang: True..**

**Me: So anyways guys, just wanted to ask you If I should make a season 2 of this, or make a new story, If you don't know the new story. Check the update.**

**Eve: The new story is pretty interesting instead of this.**

**Me: Yeah I know righ- WAIT WHATT**

**Eve: It's true :)**

**Me: UGH. This is Chapter 10 guys, enjoy :)**

**Chung's POV**

I'm stating to have feelings for Eve.. I think I like her. I should ask Raven and Elsword tommorow night, Cause I have this weird feeling when I'm around Eve, and I seem.. To like it? Or do I not like it.. Yeah I deffinantly need to talk to Raven and Elsword tonight not tommorow.

I went to Raven and whispered

_"Raven, meet me at my room after dinner."_

Then I went to Elsword and whispered

_"Elsword, meet me at my room after dinner"_

They both looked at me in confusion, I just ignored them. When we were done eating, Rena said she was gonna wash the dishes. We were okay with that, then Elsword and Raven went up to me.

_"Chung, why did you call us?" Raven said_

_"Yeah, why did you?"_

_"Come to my room and Ill talk about it."_

_**They entered Chung's room**_

_"So tell us why you told us to come here"_

_"Okay Elsword and Raven, I told you to come here because... I have this weird feeling"_

_"What kind of feeling?"_

_"Whenever I'm near Eve, My heart beats faster.."_

_"...*crickets*"_

_".. HAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Raven and Elsword said laughing_

_" o-o? *puts guns in Elsword's and Raven's face"* EXPLAIN! Tell me what is the feeling."_

_"You have know Idea do you Chung"_

_"Nope"_

_"Wow, you know it means you like Eve right?"_

_"Re-Really?" I said surprisingly_

_"Mhm"_

_"Wow.. I just don't know what to do.."_

_"Just ask her out, like what I did with Aisha."_

_"El-Elsword! I don't have a plan yet!"_

_"Hey, I have a plan. Why not you pretend to leave but don't tell the reason to anybody but us, once your opening the door, she might tell you stop" Raven said._

_"Good idea Raven, but she doesn't have emotions"_

_"Yeah, but she might like you back, so she can say it to you with no embaressment."_

_"Hmm that's true, but I don't know If she likes me or not."_

_"I'll just ask her privately" Elsword said_

_"WHATT. Fi-Fine. Talk to her tommorow morning."_

_"Okay."_

Narrator (LOL): So, Elsword and Raven went to there room and they all slept till..

**MORNING CAME.**

**Dun Dun Dun! (LOL)**

I woke up, opened the door and heard Elsword and Eve talking

_"Hey Eve can I ask you something, Privately?"_

_"Sure Elsword"_

I came closer to eastdrop..

"Do you like anyone here Eve?"

"Well yeah."

"Would you mind asking me who It is?"

"Well Elsword, As long as you don't tell anyone"

_"Promise Eve."_

_"Well Elsword, I like Chung."_

_"Ah Okay, by the way. I know who likes you back Hint: Not me."_

_"Elsword Wait. Tell me."_

_"It's your secret admire Eve."_

_"Grr."_

Then, that's all I heard. I was so happy, really happy. I couldn't wait to do this plan, but I told Elsword and Raven about the eastdropping thing. Then I told them, "I'm gonna pretend to leave but first, gonna go tell them. It's the perfect time cause it's breakfest! :)" They nodded, and we ran to the table. Sat down.

_"Hey guys, Can I ask you something?" I said_

_"Yeah, sure Chung."_

_"I'm leaving this group, and I'm gonna move out."_

_"WAII NO WAY, YOUR LEAVING?! NONONONONO" _

_Everyone said but not Eve. I looked at her face, and she was sad.. I could see a tear drop. I never knew Eve can have a bit of emotions._

_"Uhmm, I'm gonna go to my room for a second, Im gonna skip dinner.. Cya." Eve said walking away_

_"No Wait Eve!"_

_"What Chung, What do you want? Aren't you already happy your leaving?"_

_"Let me exp-"_

_"It's Okay Chung, Even though I say I don't have emotions guys, I have a little emotions apparently."_

_"Ev-Eve.."_

_"Here's an example. Right now, figure it out yourself guys." She said walking out of the house._

_"Eve.."_

_"Eve's missing again.. Time to split up again -_-" Rena said._

_"No, No spliting up, this is my responsibility and I'm gonna save her."_

_"Ch-Chung"_

_"I'll come back when I have Eve."_

_"O-Okay."_

_"Cya."_

I ran outside the house, I never thought it would plan out this way.' I ran everywhere looking Eve. Ruben, Elder, Bethma, Altera, Feita, Velder. The last place to check is Hamel. So I ran to Hamel, and I see Eve gliding/flying to Hamel's kingdom, and I realized, she was trying to kill herself. Oh no.. I ran up to the top of the building, I see Eve on the ledge of the Hamel's Kingdom.

_"EVE NO!"_

_"What.. Oh it's you"_

_"Let me explain Eve."_

_"Fine. Let me hear what happened."_

_"Fine."_

_**Chung told her what happened, even the like part.**_

_"Oh so that's what really happened?"_

_"Yeah, That's what happened Eve."_

**Eve's POV (Short one)**

I'm not to sure to believe him or not, but I have a plan that can see if he is really telling the truth ot not telling the truth.

**Now back to Chung's POV xD**

"Do you believe me Eve?"

"I don't Chung, but it was nice meeting you Chung.."

I saw her jump off.

"NO EVE! *jumps off and tries to catch her*"

"I-I got you Eve! *grabs her and hugs her*, If your dieing.. I'm gonna die with you Eve.."

"... :o"

"EVE WATCH OUT, THE GROUND!"

"Wait what?!"

"*pushes Eve to the water before she could get hit on the ground, but Chung falls to the ground.*"

"Pfft The water.. So cold.. *looks to the platform* Ch-Chung?! No.. No no no, He actually ment it.. I shouldn't have done

_It.."_

**To be continued..**

**Me: Poor Eve D:**

**Eve: Nice Chapter, but Chung is like dead.."**

**Me: There is gonna be a miracle next chapter**

**Elsword: How come Chung x Eve's Chapter is more romantic than Me and Aisha's.**

**Aisha: Yeah!**

**Me: First of all, Chung is dead, I don't see It is so romantic except when Chung tried to save Eve.**

**Elsword and Aisha: Pfft.**

**Me: Anyways please R&R :).**


	12. Chapter 11

**Elgang's Sufferings to Happiness Chapter 11**

**Me: Now.. This is the time.. Where the.. Happines between.. Chung and Eve! Dun Dun dun..**

**Eve: Don't tell me that your.**

**Chung: Talking about love?**

**Me: Maybe.. Maybe not :)**

**Eve: ...**

**Me: Anyways guys, Give it up for.. Chapter 11!**

**Rena's POV**

It's been already 3 hours already.. Don't you think.. There dead?' I've been thinking about it, and I told them.

_"Guys, we should probably find Eve and Chung."_

_"Nah, They will be fine." Raven said_

_"No. Now.!" I said, kind of getting angry_

_"Okay Okay, fine, but we should probably go to Hamel first."_

_"Why?" I said_

_"I don't know, but I feel like it's best to look there."_

_"Fine, let's go then."_

We got are weapons and equipment ready, we were all prepared. When we came in Hamel, It changed so much, but we had to focus on Eve and Chung. Aisha ran to Hamel Kingdom, she was the first one there, but when she came more to the left. She saw Eve trying to get Chung up, while Chung was dead.

_"O_O, GUYS, COME HERE. CHUNG IS DEAD" Aisha said_

_"Wait what?" Raven said_

_"Noooo, Not ma buddy D:" Elsword said_

_"Guys no talking, we need to bring Chung to are place. I insisted_

_"Alright"_

We carried Chung, he was really heavy, but still we have to heal him up. We got him to are home, and we insisted to bring him up to Eve's room. We got him in there and we told Eve.

_"Eve, go heal him."_

_"Alright, I'll try my best."_

_**After 30 minutes**_

_"So, Eve. Is he okay?"_

_"Yeah, he's fine. It's the back that's causing him more pain."_

_"Ah, I see. Hey Eve, can you tell me what happened after Chung's okay?"_

_"It's a long story, but okay._

_"Thanks Eve."_

_"No problem Rena."_

**Eve's POV**

*sigh..* I don't know what to do.. Should I just wait for Chung to wake up?' I decided to wait for him till he woke up. It took him 1 hour to wake him up. When he woke up, he smiled at me and said.

_"Thanks Eve.. For taking care of me.."_

_"No.. No I should be saying thank you."_

_"Heh.. It's okay.."_

_"No, really. I should be the one saying sorry, I didn't want it to plan out like th-"_

_**He put his finger in my mouth saying "shh"**_

_"H-Hmph!" I mumbled_

_"I don't care If your sorry.. As long as your alive, and I'm with you.."_

_**And.. You know what Chung did to me. *blushes***_

**Aisha's POV**

LOL, everyone's out in Eve's door, whispering to each other saying. "Ahh! Do they like each other?!" "I don't know, Let's see" Then we heard voices.

_"Oh.. So-Sorry Eve." Chung blushes a bit._

_"No.. It's okay" Eve blushes a bit too._

_"We should probably go outside now" Chung insisted_

_"Sure.." Eve said_

Everyone was so scared they were screaming in a whisper voice. "Ahhh runn." We all ran to the kitchen, Rena was cooking, Raven, Me and Elsword were watching. Then they came.

"Hey Chung and Eve! Is there any new updates between you two?" Rena said

"Not exactly." Chung said

"Hmm. Are you sure? I heard talking."

"Yes were sure lol."

"Fine -_-"

**Me: Just need about 5 chapters to end this book.**

**Rena: Aww, well atleast I won't get a lovelife :D**

**Me: but isn't there 1 more guy who hasn't have a girl yet?**

**Raven: *pops out of nowhere* What's up peeps?**

**Me: Now there is a match there.**

**Eve: Mhm, deffinintly.**

**Rena and Raven: Grr...**

**Aisha and Elsword: Better close It off! And stay tune! Cause a new story is coming up :D. And please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: Guys let's do this one more time! In a 1, and a 2, and 3. GO!**

**Elgang: *sings* Na na na na na na na na!~**

**Me: Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!~**

**Elgang: Na na na na na na na na!~**

**Me: Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thumpppppp!~**

**Elgang: This is the moment, to get are weapons,**

**Me: *stops singing* No No -_- wrong lyrics!**

**Elgang: *ignores him* and we kill him, the one who writes, so let's aim are weapons on him.. Let's aim on him!**

**Me: No Noo Nooo!**

**Rena's POV**

Whachaa! I have the best movie to show to the Elgang! It's a romance movie, but not telling you the title. Hehehe!' Anyways, I went dressed up since it was morning, I secretly left the house and ran to the nearest place where you could get the romance movie, It costed 5 ED, Ha. That's a cheap prize. I ran back home and saw everyone on the couch.

_"What's up Rena?" Chung said_

_"I bought a movie that all of you might enjoy."_

_"Oh really?" Aisha said_

_"Yup, It's called (__Censord__)!" (Name what you what to call it!)_

_Aisha throws the remote and says "YI YI YI, Lemme see! ¿.¿"_

_"Sure Aisha, You could pla-"_

_"*Puts CD in.* Guys, we are watching this." Aisha said_

_Eve sighed, she came to the couch sitting next to Chung. Chung was blushing._

_**When the movie is done...**_

_"The beautifulist movie ever!" Aisha said_

_"Not bad, what do you think Eve?" Chung said, giving Eve and warm smile._

_"Not bad too" Eve said._

_"Hey Rena? Can I ask you something?" Aisha asked_

_"Yeah sure, What's up?"_

_"Have you ever had a kiss before?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"Ehh, I just wanted to know, Eve have you had a kiss before?"_

_"Yeah." Eve replied_

_Everyone gasped._

_"Woah, woah, woah. Wait, with who?!" Aisha said, so happy_

_"I got it 1 day ago."_

_"Oh really, so who was it?"_

_"Chung."_

_Everyone was so surprised. Elsword and Raven were so happy for Chung, and Rena and Aisha were so happy for Eve._

**To the guy's conversation (The Girls went to Eve's room and the guy's went to Chung's room)**

_"SGSBSJBAHSHSB CHUNG?!" Elsword said_

_"Ye-Yeah?" Chung said blushing._

_"Why you no tell us about this?!" Raven asked_

_"I forgot."_

_"Doesn't that mean you and Eve are dating?"_

_"Nope. Were just friends."_

_"You do realise that If you kiss a girl, that means your realationship has started? Unless if It was a b-day lol." Raven said_

_"Really?" Chung said, happy lol_

_"Mhm, and you seem to be happy o_O" Elsword and Raven said, suspiciously_

_"Oh.. Sorry"_

_"No need to say sorry! By the way, you should ask Eve to take you to this upcoming dance in Hamel Kingdom."_

_"Oh yeah, forgot about that, and sure."_

_"Were sure."_

**Back to Rena's POV**

LOL, we weren't talking about the kiss, Me, Aisha and Eve were eastdropping of what they were saying. We were all laughing except Eve. Eve was happy that Chung was gonna ask her to the dantce, and she was also happy cause she was in a realationship with Chung, and then the guys said that they were coming back. We all ran to are rooms. I left the door opened a little bit and I saw Chung walking to Eve's room. I think Chung is gonna ask Eve to the dance! When Chung went inside Eve's room, I went to Aisha and told her to come. We came to eastdropp.

_"Hey Eve, Can I ask you something?" Chung asked_

_"Yeah, sure Chung."_

_"So there is this upcoming dance in Hamel Kingdom, and I was gonna ask you if you want to go to the dance with me?" Chung said_

_"No thank you Chung. Sorry."_

_"Oh phew, I shouldn't be worri-, wait... Did you say no?"_

_"Cya Chung." She walked out of her room and she saw us._

_"Re-Rena?! Ai-Aisha?!"_

_We pulled her to my room before Chung can see us._

_"Eve why did you reject Chung?" I asked_

_"I don't know how to dance, that's why."_

_"It's easy, you just follow the guys order."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, just pretend I'm Chung"_

_"Okay.."_

**Eve danced with Rena, and she got the hang of it.**

_"See, you've got it!"_

_"Woot, now all you have to do is go tell Chung what happened."_

_"Okay, Ill do_

_It."_

**Me: Hey, guys it's me, Misuki, and I just wanted you to know that when the Elgang dances in Hamel Kingom, That's gonna be the ending, but I'm still gonna make more fanfics! I hope you enjoyed this book. Took alot of effort in this. Thank you for reading this. Stay tune for the next chapter, and Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter WAIT WAT! ITS THE LAST CHAPTER?

**Elgang's Sufferings to Happiness: Chapter 14 (LAST.)**

**Me: Hi Everyone, Sorry I haven't been updateing lately, I was so lazy lol. Anyways I hope you like this chapter c:.**

**Chung's POV**

Wow, I've been rejected.. Really?! How Could I be rejected? I am soooo Handsome, All the girls love me! Except Rena and Eve. Cause they think I am a gurl :P. I just don't get it.. Why would Eve say no to me? I am not gonna tell Raven and Elsword cause there gonna laugh their heads off. I can just imagine after I tell them what happened.

_What Chung Imagines.._

"_Hey guys.." Chung said_

"_Yeah Chung? Oh btw did you get Eve to the dance?"_

"_I was just gonna talk about that."_

"_Oh alright, so did she say yes? Or no."_

"_Eve said no.."_

_Elsword and Raven Laugh and Sing's in unison._

"_YOU'VE BEEN REJECTED! RE-JE-"_

_Before they could spell it, Chung whacked his cannon to them._

_Back to reality!~_

I hear my stomach growl, So I went to the kitchen and got some cereal and ate, but I stopped eating cause I heard some noise, Let's just hope it's not Raven and Elsword.

"_So are you gonna ask Chung to the dance now Eve?" Aisha asked_

"_Uhmm, I don't know.. I rejected him once, I don't think he wil take me back :P"_

"_Of course he will take you back!" Rena said_

"_Okay then, What about you Rena? Don't you like someone?"_

"_Hmm, Now that I think about it.. Ehh, I'll just be forever alone /3" Rena sighed_

"_Awh Renaaa"_

"_Nah it's okay, I'll just watch you guys __"_

"_Alright"_

The girls left Eve and wentto the living room and saw Chung.

"_Oh uhm.. Hey Chung :o"_

"_Hello Eve"_

"_Sorry that I rejected you Chung.. I said no cause I didn't know how to dance, but If I knew how to dance I would've said yes."_

"_Oh I see, It's okay."_

"_But I know how to dance now. So If you asked me again like right now, I would say yes."_

"_Okay then, Eve Would you go to the dance with me? __"_

_Eve was surprised, but yet again. Happy._

"_Yeah sure c:"_

**Today was the day were they dance In Hamel Kingdom.**

**Normal POV**

"_Wooow! It's so cool here!" Aisha said_

"_Yeah it's cool here c:" Elsword Said_

"_I think it's fine." Eve said_

"_I'm gonna sit on the chairs guys, Hopefully you have a good time!" Rena said_

"_Okay." Everyone said_

_Rena walked t_o the chair and sat. She watched her friends dance and having fun. When she was about to take some Juice she felt a poke. Rena turned around to see who it is.

"Hmm?"  
"Hey Rena."

"Oh Hi Raven."

"Since I don't have anyone to dance with.." Raven slightly blushed

"Mhm, Continue.." Rena said.

"Ergh, Would you dance with me?" Raven said, with his face all red.

"Hmm sure." Rena blushed a lil.

They all danced, had fun and there were a few slight changed between Raven and Rena. THE END MAN WOO LOL!

Me: Thank you guys for reading this so much, and I'm thankful you like this story! C:


End file.
